Cherish
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: In time, Ran would demand answers that explained every second Shinichi was away, but, for now, there was little for her to do but to simply appreciate his return. RanxShinichi


Cherish

Disclaimer: Yes, it would be my dream to be able to own Detective Conan, since the story needs wayyy more scenes of RanxShinichi! But, sadly I do not...

Enjoy! There might be a flashback scene that you won't recognize. It wasn't from Detective Conan, but just a small moment I made to express this couple more.

* * *

"Please wait for me." Whether day or night, that same phrase always seemed to echo in the air for a particular girl in the Mouri Detective Agency. Her name wasn't much of a guess, for she would answer to all of those who asked that she was Ran Mouri.

Yet, she would ask in return, if one day she got past her embarrassment, whether or not they know the wellbeing of a certain high school detective. And, to that day, no one had been able to answer that question locked within her heart.

Four years came and went with the usual pace, though to Ran it was simply a moment frozen in time. It was always that moment where she heard him say that one phrase.

"Please wait for me."

"But, I did wait, Shinichi," she murmured aloud as her eyes drifted to the ceilings above. "You baka! You'd better come back soon, or else I'll..." What could she possibly threaten him with? Nothing.

Shaking her head, Ran sighed, and absentmindedly made her way to the kitchen. It was a Saturday, and Conan must've been hungry. She would make him something to eat, she thought as she fetched out his bowl and chopsticks. Strange, it was covered in dust.

"Ouch!" it wasn't until she had stupidly burned her finger on the skillet that she snapped back from her reverie. Caressing her hand gently, she stared hard at the pan she had just been working with. Then, as if remembering something, her eyes softened.

That's right, she thought to herself as she quietly placed Conan's rice bowl back onto the shelves. Conan kun... he was gone, too. It wasn't as if Ran actually expected him to stay forever, but his departure back to America after four years certainly was a change of atmosphere. And Sonoko. She's off somewhere else too, studying in order to take over her family's company one day.

It became painfully clear to Ran that the simple things in life that she had grown to accept left her one by one, like petals drifting off a withering rose. She was always the one left behind, and always the one waiting on something unreachable, Ran thought to herself as she plopped herself down on the sofa.

She closed her eyes, and took slow breaths as she loosened herself up and slipped into a dream where she was not waiting on something hopelessly impossible.

_"Shinichi! Where are you?" Ran whined as she looked through the empty rooms and halls. Her hair tossed this way and that as her small feet carried her to every corner of the Kudo residence. That mystery freak was nowhere to be seen, and Ran began to wonder if he was actually pulling a trick on her. Maybe he left the house already. Maybe he had been eating ice cream and playing soccer on the fields and forgot that she was still in there. _

_ Baka, she shouted inwardly to herself as she continued to search. Why did she even bother to count so slowly? He had already ditched her and went somewhere else. Why did she take this so seriously?_

_ But, wandering around such an empty mansion gave shivers to Ran's spine. When Shinichi was there, they had all sorts of fun with games and food. When he's gone, it was as if the spirit of excitement left and that only ghastly wind blew through the hollowed halls. _

_ Suddenly, she broke down, unable to keep her emotions aside._

_ "Shinichi!" she called desperately. Then, as her voice echoed back to her through the halls, Ran began to cry. Tears stung her eyes as each fell right after the other. He left her! _

_ It was then that a shadow loomed over her, and a familiar voice spoke, "Hey, stop crying already! I thought we were playing hide and seek." Ran looked up, surprised, and through her red eyes she saw a young boy staring back at her, with a light blush of embarrassment on his face._

_ "I thought you left!" she exclaimed, and propped herself back onto two feet. Realizing that she looked like a mess after what had happened, Ran quickly ran her sleeve across her eyes._

_ "Idiot," he frowned and crossed his arms, "Why would I?"_

Knock, Knock! Ran flew up with a startled pair of eyes, though they were still a bit tinted by the remains of a nap. She noted the way the Sun had begun to shine a bit red and orange in color after rubbing her eyes, and knew that she had slept for quite a while.

She blushed again, recalling her dream. A dream of Shinichi, of all people!

But, he didn't leave her behind, Ran thought with almost a smile bubbling at her lips.

Knock! Ran frowned, and glared at the door momentarily before giving a long sigh. It was probably Dad; he _was_ always the impatient one, after all. But she did remember to drop the keys into his pocket before he went out...

"Coming," she called, and quickly strolled to the door. "Dad, don't tell me you lost-"

"Hey, Ran."

If Ran Mouri had one chance to freeze any moment of her life, it would be this that she chose. Why? It wasn't because of the happiness, or the glee, or the excitement that she would've felt. She didn't feel any of them, because, at that point, she knew already that he was going to leave very soon.

To best state this, Ran was confused. She needed that moment in time to stop so that she could sort all of this out. Shinichi was back, again, for God-knows-how-long. He was standing less than two feet away from her, with the same bow tie, same blue jacket, and same spiky hairstyle. But, for once his self-confident smirk was wiped off, replaced by something close to an earnest smile.

Time couldn't stop, but at least Ran did get her few moments of silence. Then, she prepared herself, because getting hurt and lonely again wasn't one of her favorite things in life.

"Shinichi." That was all she could say. Instead of going on, she led him inside, all the while keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She could tell that he was confused too by now. She trusted him to understand her actions though, because she had always thought Shinichi knew her best.

"Coffee, Tea?" she asked quietly as they sat down on the still warm sofa. He ignored her and went on.

"Ran, I-"

She silenced him with a shake of her head. He took the cue.

"How long are you staying this time?" she asked. It was better to get the question over with, because all the times in the past had taught her something.

The boy remained quiet for a moment, simply staring at her with clear eyes. It was a relief that he hadn't broken into a grin, for surely Ran would've been angered and threatened to use his karate moves on him. And then they would get into a silly argument. And then... before she would know it... he would be gone.

"Just tell me," she almost begged in a half-broken voice. Silence again.

Then, he replied, "I'm back, Ran. I won't leave again." She looked up and studied his face hard.

"I thought you were going to disappear forever." Such a familiar phrase. Would he answer the same way he had so many years ago?

He paused, as if to find a way to phrase things correctly, then blurted out in a blushing manner, "Idiot, I won't leave here even if I could." Again, there was confusion in the air.

This time, she chose to ignore it, along with all the rest of the questions she planned to attack him with.

This time, she plunged herself into his welcoming embrace, no longer worried about shyness and embarrassment.

This time, she understood. She hadn't been left alone. She was simply here to welcome Shinichi Kudo back, and to cherish him forever.

The End

* * *

As always, please offer reviews!


End file.
